silver_eyed_angelfandomcom-20200214-history
Alice
Alice '"The Wondrous", is the Abyssal one of the West, entitled "the Empress" by the Organization and awakened ones alike. No 1 of the first female generation of warriors and asked to awaken by the organization to counterbalance Noble's awakening. Feared for her eccentric behavior and lives in a twisted form of reality in her own mind. One could consider her insane as she is disconnected from the outside world and the concerns of it, an insanity caused by extreme fear of Messire. Constantly seeks out "entertainment" to enlighten her life and if anything is boring, she will destroy or disregard it. For this reason, Lautrec is dangerous for human, claymore and awakened alike. She is always seen with a tea-cup in her hand as she enjoys monkshood tea that is toxic to anyone else. Her lair is an old and rich goldmine that she rebuilt into a mansion to keep all her guests in. She built it herself as a way to handle her boredom and with her wicked mind as an architect, it ended up as a maze. Alice sleeps with a dirty cat doll named "Mother". Appearance Her human form is a young woman in her twenties, she was born albino and had ivory white skin and long hair that reached down to the waist. The only color on her is the red irises of her eyes. She favors the color black and is usually seen in a nightdress that reaches down over the feet. In Abyssal form, she is a mass of ivory-colored paperthin tentacles, capable of assuming any form she can imagine. She has changed her body into a huge rabbit, cat, snake, spider, a rib cage, an upside down basket with a large eyeball in the center, a fist, face, a gigantic tree, Dragonkin, Caterpillar, human forms, and several fantasy forms created from her mind, the Jabberwock. She has also transformed her lower body into a drill. Up in the north she revealed her true form when battling the corrupt creature known as Omen. Alice is a one kilometer tall human-shaped body, twined and wrapped by every piece of her tentacles that usually are carefully folded within her. Making her a true and worthy Abyssal one, fit to rule Lautrec. Personality Alice is unpredictable and dangerous for it as she can either be the most polite or twisted person anyone could meet. Alice prioritizes politeness but sometimes breaks her own rules. She likes to play games with her friends and enemies alike, particularly involving bloodshed. She has played games from chess (claymore chess) to knifethrowing with a claymore hybrid target, and a shapeshifting game to kill Omen. She is on friendly terms with Noble and is extremely interested in Grace. Powers/Abilities As a claymore, Alice's ability was "Mimicry". She could memorize and replicate any physical combat style from seeing it or experienceing it long enough. She could use the styles she had learned, but only one at a time. As an Abyssal one, Alice can shapeshift into any form, but only 1 at a time. Her body is composed of ivory tentacles which shape themselves into any form she wishes. They can form anything, are quite durable, and can take any color she wishes. She can also break off some of her hair to be used as a non-sentient suit with similar properties to her own body. She gave one such suit to Grace. History Alice was born albino and was abandoned by her parents for her pale skin. She was shunned and feared by her peers and earned a negative reputation by scaring people she came across and her doll, mother. Alice fell into insanity after meeting Messire. When Blanc conveyed what he had learned from Messire, Alice refused to listen. She was brought to Tolaine to fight in the Re-establishment, finding it the most exhilerating battle she had ever participated in. She saved Raya and Maya, finding them amusing. She later was ordered to awaken to balance Noble's awakening. As a coping mechanism for her insanity, Alice began to have tea parties by grabbing humans, claymores, and awakened from around Lautrec. She built herself a mansion and had it serviced by yoma. She captured Faith 2–300 years ago but Faith escaped and Alice remembered her as "the one who got away". She captured all the Black Card Brigade members 50 years or less ago. Meeting Grace After Grace's mission in Danea, Alice pursued her and captured her, bringing her to her tea party. She gave each participant tea and played torturous games with them. She was fascinated by Grace's lack of yoki aura and her rebellious attitude towards someone as powerful as herself. She let grace go but soon waited in her Garden for Noble to bring Grace back to her, not willing to listen to Noble without Grace. Grace called her out on her denial of reality, called her tea party stupid, claimed that she was human (in the context of her actions and personality), attacked her, tried to use her "Heart of Darkness" on her, and told her about how she became a claymore through Blanc, and demanded to know what drach were. Alice was shocked by her behavior but played along, telling her information even with her oath to never tell about drach in order to get Grace to tell her how she had no aura. Upon finding out that Grace didn't know, Alice began to use force to get her talk but Grace still didn't tell her anything. Upon seeing her medallion, Alice remembered Messire and panicked, destroying everything around her. Grace calmed her down by dousing her in her sedative tea and in the process, found her key to end the tea party. Alice agreed to let everyone trapped inside free and went with Raya and Maya on a trip outside her mansion. Time in Alphonse Alice later went went to Alphonse with Raya and Maya. She rescued Grace from beneath the snow and nursed her back to health, trying to find Grace's aura and remove her uniform to no avail. Alice helped Grace pretend to be an awakened and brought Grace with her to Noble's castle. There, Alice caused a ruckus by waking up every one of the castle's occupants, angering Clarice who demanded that Alice leave. She put Grace on the spot by mentioning that she found Deborah sleeping with her when she woke them up. Alice talked with Noble over ruling matters and Messire. She also agreed to search 1/3 of the castle for Victoria. When Grace needed more yoki-suppressing drops, Alice gave her a suit made of her hair instead, finding Grace's plight interesting. When Omen attacked, she easily defeated his corrupt minions and dealt serious damage to his arms. When he was defeated by Grace, Alice dropped him into Mt. Isley. When Noble reverted to his abyssal form, Alice subdued him. Relations 'Maya and Raya: Alice appears to treat them as servants and always keeps them around to have them make more tea for her. She also keeps them as personal escort when traveling and enjoys their company as most, if not all, awakened or Yoki-using people have a tendency to avoid her like the plague.She is shown to care a lot for the Merchants as when Noble threatened to kill one of them, she backed down in the argument they had at the time. 'Noble: '''Her former peer. She sees Noble as interesting sometimes but too serious and having strange tastes. She is on friendly terms with him and divides the land according to their agreement. 'Grace: '''Alice finds Grace extremely interesting in her lack of aura and her idealism. She has revealed many of her secrets to Grace to see how Grace would react to finding out, playing truth or dare with her. Sometimes helps and other times, hinders Grace. Category:Awakened Being Category:Abyssal Ones Category:First Generation Category:Grace's sacrifices